


Bite Me

by eugenebby



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Halloween, M/M, Predator/Prey, Sexy, Sloppy Makeouts, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenebby/pseuds/eugenebby
Summary: Zach is invited for a get together at Eugene's place. The circumstances are unknown, but there's no way to predict the way it actually turns out.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I wrote a vampire zagene fic in the spirit of Halloween. I was just messing with the idea, so let me know how you feel about it. Comments and kudos are very appreciated!!

It is dark outside, the type of dark that makes you afraid for no apparent reason. Like something might jump from the shadows and attack you. Zach is just now arriving at Eugene's house, they had earlier planned a get-together. Zach suspected it'd be a night of drinking and talking, that's how things usually were with Eugene. He didn't know that things would take a turn.   
He steps up to the door, ringing the bell that then echoes through the house. It wasn't necessary, but he did it anyway. Eugene pulls open the door and Zach cannot help but stare, shocked at his appearance.   
Eugene stands dressed in all black, his skin slightly paler than the last time he had seen him. Black eyeliner lays under his eyes, intimidating the smaller man almost immediately. He opens the door after a second of letting the man observe him.  
"Come in." His voice is deep and slightly seductive.   
Zach follows his instructions, taken aback and slightly perplexed. He follows the taller man into his kitchen, where he stops in his tracks. He faces Zach and asks:  
"Would you like some wine?" A seductive tone underlies his voice still, leaving Zach more confused and intrigued then ever.   
"Yes, please." He replies.  
The taller man is ever so silent as he retrieves a wine glass from a cupboard. He only grabs one, as there is already a half filled glass placed on the countertop. He walks to the refrigerator next, collects the bottle of wine, pours it into a glass, and sets it back in.  
Zach can't help but notice the piercing eye contact Eugene makes as he passes the glass to him. It's like he is looking into his soul, reading Zach from the inside out. It's slightly unnerving.  
Eugene leads him to his living room, remaining his silent facade. It's enough to drive Zach insane, wondering what has gotten into the man next to him. As a pair, they sit down on the sofa together. The TV isn't on, adding to the intensity of the situation. He turns to Zach suddenly, remaining eye contact.   
"You're probably wondering what the purpose of this is." Zach suddenly becomes interested.   
"Yeah, actually." He replies. There's a large pause in between Zach and his reply.  
"Well, I actually want to confess something to you," Eugene starts, Zach has never been more interested. "my feelings, actually. Zach, I've been interested in you for quite some time now."   
Zach is speechless now, not expecting that answer in any world. He feels the same, but he's not sure how to go about saying that.   
"Oh, well, I kind of feel the same. I had no idea 'Gene." He rambles on.   
Eugene smirks, picks up the wine glass that sits in front of him, then places the glass to his lips. In a few solid swallows, he downs the rest of the glass. Zach figured this is nowhere near the first glass the man has had. He clears his throat and continues the conversation at hand.  
"So, where does this leave us." He leans closer to Zach, close enough for the man to smell the alcohol on his breath. Not just alcohol, but a familiar smell as well. Something similar to the scent of pennies, he couldn't place a finger on it.  
"Where would you like this to leave us. Because I have an idea in my mind, but I don't know if it's the same as yours." Zach replies.  
"I think casual dating would be nice. We'd have to let the other guys know about this, of course. I enjoy your presence in my life." He explains nonchalantly, his eyes flickering down from his eyes, to his lips, to his neck. Something in between this gesture, Eugene's confident yet reserved persona, and the attractiveness of the eyeliner under his eyes is enough to stir something up in Zach.   
"Yeah, I'd enjoy that too. Shall we call it a plan then?" Zach plays on Eugene's persona, adopting one for himself. He can't help but stare at the other man's lips as the sexual tension grows.   
That's enough for Eugene in itself. He practically lunges towards the smaller  man. His lips connect to Zach's and although it takes a moment, Zach kisses back. His hands reach towards the back of his neck and he grabs on. Zach's hands rest on Eugene's waist.   
The kiss only progresses from there, Eugene softly biting the smaller man's lips. His lips make their way down his face, leaving pecks along his cheeks. Suddenly, he's down to the smaller man's neck. Kissing roughly enough to leave purple marks for the next day. Eugene continues this for quite some awhile before he decides the time is now.   
The urge began the moment Zach walked through the door, he smelled sweet, just how likes it. Sure, this whole thing was some facade for what he's going to do. But nonetheless, the feelings still lingered. Perhaps that's why he takes so long to actually do it.   
He ignores the thoughts interrupting his drive and does it. He sinks his now present fangs into the smaller man's neck and sucks. The warm liquid fills his mouth and leaves him with a satisfaction like no other. Zach audibly gasps and shudders under Eugene's grip. Unsure of what exactly is happening.   
Eugene pulls back after a few moments, satisfied at his work. That is, until he spots Zach. The other man sits on the the sofa, visibility shaken up. His hand brushes over the bite, he looks at it. The sight of blood shocks him, the realization hits him.  
Suddenly, he covers his mouth, visibily in pain. Eugene slides closer to him, instantly knowing what is happening.   
"Hey, it's okay. It's going to be alright, it's just your fangs." He reassures the other man.  
Zach groans out in pain, but eventually stops. His hand is removed from his his mouth, he then opens it. His fangs are impossible to miss, long and sharp. His tongue runs over them as he shoots a glance at Eugene.   
"You're a- I'm a-?" He questions, still in clear shock.   
"Yes, I'm sorry but I had to, Zach. I need someone with me in this, and I couldn't imagine a better person than you. Just please don't tell the other guys yet." Eugene explains, dropping the facade he had played earlier in the afternoon. "  
"It's okay 'Gene, I get it. I've always thought vampires we're dope anyway." He laughs. "Now if you don't mind, can we continue where we left off?"


End file.
